Masacre en la Aldea
by Kive Birdwhistle
Summary: Un pequeño tributo a Leatherface; villano de The Texas Chain Saw Massacre. Este fic participa en el "Minireto de octubre" para el "Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena", del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera".


**Disclaimer:** el universo de _Los Juegos del Hambre_ es propiedad intelectual de la escritora Suzanne Collins.

©TheHungerGames

La cinta cinematográfica de inspiración es _**The Texas Chain Saw Massacre**_ o _**La masacre de Texas**_ , un clásico del terror independiente escrito, producido y dirigido por _Tobe Hooper_.

Este fic participa en el " _Minireto de octubre_ " para el " _Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena_ ", del foro " _Hasta el final de la Pradera_ ".

* * *

 **Masacre en la Aldea**

* * *

Un soplo de aire caliente azota la mejilla desnuda de Cashmere, mientras los mechones de cabello rubio le empapan de sudor el resto de la cara. Oculta tras unos arbustos tupidos, siente el hombro de Gloss tocar el suyo con brusquedad, deslizando un par de dagas entre sus palmas.

—¿Estás segura de querer hacerlo?

El susurro de su hermano le parece lejano, a pesar de que se encuentran tan juntos como el calor de la medianoche se los permite. Cashmere observa atónita la aterradora mansión que se alza ante sus ojos; en la Aldea de los Vencedores es el único caserón sombrío y aparentemente desolado que puede percibirse desde más allá de la colina. Sin embargo, en las inhóspitas entrañas de la casa reside Mortyar, la antigua vencedora del segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco que tras la Gira de la Victoria decidió ocultarse para siempre, alejada de las cámaras y de todo contacto humano.

—Sí —responde Cashmere—. Sé que algo extraño está sucediendo dentro.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Un asesinato —la joven rubia se lleva la punta de la daga a los labios, indicándole a Gloss que guarde silencio—. ¿Escuchas?

Apenas audible, el zumbido de una motosierra somete la quietud del manto taciturno de la noche. Bajo las nubes negras y el tenue rastro a muerte en las estrellas, los hermanos agudizan el oído hasta escuchar, horrorizados, el agudo grito de una mujer que se silencia poco después por el voraz sonido de la máquina. Por un momento el eco del terror queda suspendido en el sosiego de la desértica Aldea, ahuyentando a una bandada de cuervos que yacía en el farol contiguo.

—Mortyar está masacrando a alguien —pronuncia Gloss con un hilo de voz grave—, pero no es de nuestra incumbencia.

—Pero seríamos héroes —Cashmere sujeta el antebrazo de su hermano para evitar que éste se vaya—. Si asesinamos a esa perra retrasada, no sólo ganaremos más fama en el Distrito, sino que también al Capitolio no le quedará más remedio que retribuirnos por ello.

—Ya somos ricos, Cashmere, ¿qué más podría hacer el Capitolio por nosotros?

—Devolvernos la libertad —la rubia replica, intentando que los labios no se le quiebren a pesar del escalofrío que le aflige.

En cuanto Gloss asiente, los dos caminan encorvados hacia la parte trasera del caserón, sigilosos y precavidos, empuñando las dagas ante cualquier otro ruido sospechoso. Se detienen al filo de una ventana desvencijada para percibir el zumbido de la motosierra alejarse; señal que Cashmere atribuye al hecho de que Mortyar esté bajando al sótano. Tan pronto como el ronroneo cesa, los hermanos destrozan escrupulosamente el candado de la puerta y, pasmados, arrancan la insólita capa de tela que cubre la apertura.

—¡Es piel humana! —Cashmere chilla aterrada.

Al retroceder unos cuantos pasos, sus pies son halados hacia la profundidad de un cuarto oscuro y húmedo bajo tierra. Inmóvil y agujerada por decenas de púas metálicas, Cashmere contempla con horror las paredes llenas de cuerpos desmembrados, viseras y sangre fresca, inundándose de un hedor tan grotesco como la figura descuartizada de la anciana que cuelga de un gancho carnicero.

—¡Gloss! —El alarido de Cashmere gorgotea más sangre, salpicándose el cuello de líquido caliente y espeso.

Pero Gloss no responde a su llamado. Minutos de agonía después, Cashmere descubre la razón al ver la enorme figura de Mortyar estancarse enfrente, sosteniendo la ensangrentada máquina con una mano y en la otra, balanceándose todavía, la cabeza cercenada de su hermano. Aterrorizada, la rubia emite un débil graznido de pánico, justo antes de que el rugido de la motosierra vuelva a arrancar.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** **600 palabras exactas.**

 **La historia se desarrolla en una realidad alterna en la que Mortyar (nombre no canon), la chica tributo con la que Haymitch luchó al final de los 50° Juegos del Hambre, resulta vencedora y tras la Gira de la Victoria se vuelve ermitaña, recurriendo tiempo después al canibalismo y a la confección de objetos con piel humana.**


End file.
